homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110315-The-Prince-and-Libby
09:08 SO: Libby nudges Serios awake. "Serios, please wake up, we need to talk." 09:09 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG stirs awake -- 09:09 SO: "Oh Thank GodOS, finally. We have a big problem. Nyarla's an idiot." 09:09 GG: What. Is. It. Miss. Libby? Has. Something. Gone. Amiss? 09:09 GG: Wait. What. Happened? 09:10 GG: Did. Nyarla. Enact. The. Plan. Too. Early. To. Rescue. His. Derse. Self? 09:13 SO: Libby inhales deeply, then launches into a tirade without breathing. "So I found out Nyarla thought he was in Scarlet's clutches and I proved to him he was not because she's a bitch who uses photoshop. He relaxed and got some sleep and I sent him to the Shuttle to be with Aaisha because they were fighting about his idiot plan and they spent some time together but then Nyarla made the genius decisi 09:13 SO: on to go on speakerphone with Scarlet and she charmed them both into highjacking my shuttle and going to Derse instead of Ramira's land and Scarlet had them both, Like HAD them, and then I tried to wake you but you weren't waking up so I ended up having to tell Vigil how to get to Scarlet so that he'd get them away from her and he did but he said he's going to take a finger from each of them, and 09:13 SO: he sent them to Lorrea's planet and now Aaisha's free of the mind control but Nyarla is not and he's a dumb ass and Aaisha is okay she's just emotionally hurt and when she wakes up she'll need you." 09:14 SO: Libby finally finishes speaking, her face bright red. She clutches tightly at Serios shoulder and breathes heavily for a few seconds. 09:14 GG: ....So.... The. Plan. Was. A. Trap. They. Avoided. Tripping. That. Trap.... But. Instead. Sprung. Another. Trap? 09:15 GG: .... 09:15 SO: "Another trap they could have completely avoided if Nyarla hadn't devoted all of his time to growing horns instead of two brain cells to rub together." 09:15 GG: How. Is. Miss. Aaisha. Right. Now. And. Where. Is. Nyarla? 09:15 SO: Las I saw Aaisha was very upset, but went to rest. They are both on Lorrea's Land." 09:16 GG: I. Need. To. Get. There. As. Soon. As. Possible. Then.... If. My. Powers. Were. Able. To. Free. Myself. Then. They. Should. Be. Able. To. Free. Mr. Aesona. 09:17 GG: Provided.... I. Can. Figure. Out. How. They. Worked. The. First. Time.... 09:17 SO: Libby nods. "Rage isn't easy. It can be... fickle." 09:19 GG: Regardless. I. Need. To. Get. There.... Even. If. I. Can. Not. Activate. My. Power. My. Being. There. May. Comfort. Miss. Aaisha.... 09:20 SO: Libby bites her lip. "O.. Of course, Serios." 09:22 GG: I.... Miss. Libby. You. Have. To. Understand. She. Is. My. Moirail. As. Well. As. The. Heiress. To. Me.... 09:22 SO: "Yes. I know. I'm not arguing. But... maybe give her time to sleep on it? Then offer to let her come here?" 09:23 GG: But. What. Of. Freeing. Nyarla? 09:24 SO: "Nyarla isn't your priority right now. It's Aaisha. And Aaisha doesn't need her sleep interrupted. Lorrea is there with her, and Lorrea is quite upset with Nyarla." 09:25 GG: They. Are. Both. My. Priority.... If. Aaisha. Is. Upset. Because. Her. Matesprit. Was. Taken. From. Her. Not. By. His. Choice. Then. I. Need. To. See. What. I. Can. Do.... 09:25 GG: Saving. One. Will. Help. The. Other. 09:26 SO: "All right." She sighs. "Is there a way to secure this place? Because I can't go with you, and if I'm here alone Jack might come after me." 09:28 GG: Why. Would. You. Not. Be. Able. To. Come. With. Me? Is. It. Because. You. Are. Afraid. Jack. Will. Track. Your. Movements. Or. Is. It. That. The. Powers. You. Have. Only. Let. You. Move. Others? 09:30 SO: "It is very complicated, but the closest answer is 'both'. There are things in the incipisphere more terrifying than Jack." 09:31 GG: That. Is. Indeed. Not. Encouraging.... 09:31 GG: ....Wait. The. First. Trap. Was. Infact. A. Lie.... What. Of. Nyarla'S. Derse. Self? 09:32 SO: "I had moved him to a safer location, back when I still felt something for him, before you..." her fingers brush her wrist, "Well, I moved him somewhere Scarlet couldn't get to him. He's imprisoned by the Black Queen." 09:33 GG: Can. I. Reach. Him. Via. That. Means. Though? 09:33 GG: My. Derse. Self. Freeing. His? 09:34 SO: "If both of you are awake. I think he is brooding now." 09:35 GG: I. Take. It. You. Mean. Awake. There.... Though. I. Suppose. It. Would. Be. A. Bit. Much. To. Ask. Him. To. Try. To. Rest. So. I. Could. Use. My. Power. On. Him.... 09:37 SO: "You're welcome to try... but the problem is you'll have to get into the Black Queen's Castle. And I can tell you now that won't be easy." 09:37 GG: The. Number. Of. Good. Options. We. Have. Are. Limited.... 09:38 GG: Leaving. You. Alone. Would. Be. Bad. But. Leaving. Nyarla. In. Scarlet'S. Clutches. Is. Also. Bad. 09:38 SO: "It will take time, Serios... and I have a better option." 09:38 GG: What. Is. It? 09:39 SO: "What if we play along with Nyarla's fantasies of Scarlet's love, and tell him that he needs to get powerful to be able to protect her. I put him on a team with you, and you subtly use your powers while he's unaware." 09:40 GG: Are. You. Certain. He. Would. Agree. To. That? Does. He. Remember. That. I. Was. Under. Scarlet'S. Control? 09:40 SO: "Yes, but he thinks she controlled you, but NOT him." 09:41 GG: I. See.... How. Easily. She. Twists. Our. Thoughts.... 09:42 SO: "It is what she's always done. She's..." Libby clenches her hands into fists, resting them on her knees. "She's cruel." 09:42 GG: He. Has. Not. Forgotten. Who. Aaisha. Is. Though. Right? Like. Scarlet. Did. To. Me? 09:43 SO: "Right. He remembers her. He thinks Aaisha 'betrayed' he and Scarlet." 09:43 GG: .... 09:45 SO: "By keeping them apart." She scowls. 09:47 GG: I.... I. Am. Trying. Everything. I. Can. To. Keep. From. Being. Furious. With. Mr. Aesona.... I. Know. It. Is. Scarlet'S. Doing. But. It. Still. Feels. Like. A. Betrayal. Of. His. Promise..... 09:48 GG: I. Know. Better. Than. Anyone. Else. On. The. Matter. From. My. Experience. And. Yet.... 09:48 SO: "You should be furious with him. I am. He knows what she can do and decided speakerphone was a great idea. You had the excuse of not knowing what she was yet." 09:49 GG: One. Of. The. Few. Times. He. WOULD. Decide. To. Be. Direct. 09:51 SO: She slides her real arm over his shoulders, rubbing gently. "I think it's safer if you offer to bring Aaisha here, than going there now and trying to fix it." She sighs. "Of course, I'm afraid of Jack coming here while you're gone, and so I may nto have a clear head on the matter." 09:52 GG: It. Would. Be. Wise. To. Heed. That. Advice.... Nyarla. Is. Not. Going. To. Be.... Pleased.... With. Someone. He. Believes. To. Be. A. Traitor.... 09:53 GG: And. As. You. Mention. If. You. Cannot. Go. With. Me. It. Would. Be. Unwise. To. Leave. You. Alone. With. The. Possible. Threat. Of. Jack. 09:53 SO: "And Aaisha needs a safe place to grieve and heal. They... did things... with Scarlet." She blushes instantly saying that. 09:53 GG: .... 09:54 GG: Did.... Things...? You. Do. Not. Mean...? 09:55 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG looks rather pale and sick with the possible thoughts... -- 09:55 SO: Libby coughs, and pulls her hand away. "They did things that would be appropriate between you and I in my culture. All three of them. Together." 09:55 SO: Libby swallows. "Though the first time, Scarlet made Aaisha sit and watch." She shudders. 09:56 GG: ....Removing. Scarlet'S. Heart. Will. Not. Be. Simply. Enough.... I. Shall. Have. To. Find. A. Way. To. Make. Her. Suffer. For. A. Prolonged. Period. Of. Time..... 09:57 SO: "As I said, she is cruel." 09:57 GG: No. This. Is. Not. Mere. Cruelty.... This. Goes. Beyond. The. Mere. Word. "Cruel.".... 09:58 GG: This. Is. Foul... This. Is. Odious.... THIS. IS. SOMETHING. THAT. THERE. HAS. YET. TO. BE. A. WORD. FOR. 09:59 SO: Libby shies away when he starts yelling. 10:00 GG: ....Forgive. Me.... I. Did. Not. Mean. To. Scare. You.... 10:01 SO: "It's all right." 10:03 GG: I. Do. Not. Yet. Understand. If. A. "Prince. Of. Rage." Is. Suppose. To. Rule. Over. His. Own. Rage.... But. For. Now. I. Feel. Consumed. By. It.... Scarlet.... Jack.... They. Need. To. Be. Taught. Their. Place. And. It. Is. Not. The. Place. Of. Gods. 10:04 SO: "The Prince of Rage destroys it. He ends the unruly passions of others, preventing them from spiralling into madness." 10:05 GG: I.... See.... So. That. Was. Precisely. Why. I. Freed. Myself. With. These. Powers.... It. Is. Their. Very. Nature.... 10:06 SO: "Yes. You are the one thing that can combat Scarlet, but you're going to have to get more powerful to do it." 10:08 GG: But. How. Am. I. Going. To. Even. Get. To. That. Point. If. I. Can. Not. Help. But. To. Be. Ruled. By. My. Anger.... To. Know. These. Indignities.... That. Anger. To. Begin. With. Gives. Me. Focus. Of. What. My. Duty. Should. Be.... 10:08 GG: Would. It. All. Need. To. Be. Destroyed. By. These. Power'S. Nature? 10:10 SO: "You need to take some time to calm down. And think of your priorities. You have a duty to your Moirail, first. And what she is going to need isn't an angry, raging Serios. She'll need to see you when you are still angry, but it's under control." She licks her lips. "In the visions, you were the most terrifying when you were collected, and had already chosen your course of action." 10:13 GG: You. Are. Once. Again. Right.... My. Duty. Is. To. My. Moirail.... And. I. Serve. Noone. With. My. Rage. At. This. Point.... 10:13 SO: "Your anger is a tool, my love. You should always be the one in control." 10:15 GG: Far. Easier. To. Say. Than. To. Be. Done.... But. Perhaps. There. Is. A. Reason. Why. I. Am. To. Be. This. "Prince. Of. Rage."... 10:15 SO: "Can you think of one among your number who could do it better?" 10:16 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain.... There. Are. Others. I. Still. Do. Not. Know. So. Well.... But. If. It. Is. The. Duty. Given. To. Me. I. Will. Seek. It. Out. To. The. End.... 10:17 GG: I. Will. Complete. My. Duty. 10:18 SO: She leans close and kisses his cheek, a smile on her face. "That's the spirit." 10:19 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG blushes a bit at the affection turning his head slightly away to hide a confused slight grin -- 10:20 -- sanguineOracle SO is blind and does not see. -- 10:20 SO: "So, are there any activities you usually engage in to calm your anger?" 10:21 GG: It. Would. Depend.... I. Would. Normally. Be. Doing. What. I. Can. As. My. Duty. To. The. Heiress.... Pressing. Myself. Hard. With. Training. And. Patrols.... Other. Than. That.... 10:22 GG: I. Suppose. Studying. The. Tomes. I. Have. Collected. Had. Always. Helped.... 10:24 SO: She gasps. "Right! That present!" She decaptchalogues a book, and holds it out to him. "I know you like historical and military figures. This is the biography of a famous warrior, deleteriousDuelist2378." 10:25 GG: DeleteriousDuelist2378? He. Was. Known. By. His. Chat. Handle? 10:25 SO: She laughs. "That's... those our are names, my love." 10:26 SO: "Libby is just a colloquialism. My name is lovelyLibrarian3863." 10:26 GG: I. See.... I. Was. Not. Aware. That. I. Was. Being. Improper. When. I. Started. To. Refer. You. As. Miss. Libby.... 10:27 SO: She giggles. "Please, call me Libby. Just Libby." 10:27 GG: Very. Well.... Libby.... 10:28 GG: And. Yes. I. Would. Not. Mind. Reading. Of. This. Warrior.... 10:28 GG: It. Would. Be. Interesting. To. See. The. Feats. Of. Another. Race. 10:28 SO: Her smile gets wider. "Dell was a famous warrior, an amazing duelist. He had a whole code of how to fight with the mind, not just the body." 10:30 GG: In. Other. Words. He. Knew. How. To. Keep. His. Focus.... And. Perhaps. Knew. How. To. Keep. His. Rage. In. Check? 10:31 SO: She nods. "Especially when his partner eschewed his company. She was of a higher caste than he, and so he was often challenged for her. It's part of why he became such an amazing duelist. Constantly pitting himself against the most powerful." 10:32 GG: Then. It. Does. Seem. Very. Pertinent. To. Me. To. Study. The. Accounts. Of. This. Warrior.... 10:32 GG: I. Thank. You. For. This. Gracious. Gift. Libby. 10:33 SO: Libby blushes again. "I'm glad you like it." She gives his hand a gentle squeeze. 10:34 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG he slightly squeezes back, and then turns to the book to start reading it -- 10:34 SO: The book is not written in Trollian. 10:35 GG: .... 10:35 GG: I.... Do. Not. Suppose. You. Have. A. Translation. For. This. Book? 10:35 SO: "A translation? Can't you read Chipset?" 10:36 GG: No.... I. Only. Know. Of. Trollian. And. Bit. Of. It'S. Ancient. Dialects.... 10:37 SO: She blushes. "Sorry. I thought you could read it. I mean, you speak the tongue just fine." 10:37 GG: I. Had. Always. Assumed. That. You. Learned. Our. Tongue.... Though. Then. Again. The. Humans. Seem. To. Speak. It. As. Well.... 10:38 SO: She blushes. "Would you like me to read it to you?" 10:39 GG: More. Than. That. I. Would. Like. To. Understand. This. New. Language. As. You. Do. So.... I. Would. Not. Wish. To. Trouble. You. Every. Time. A. Situation. Like. This. Would. Come. Up.... Also. Are. You. Able. To. Read. Without. Eyes? 10:39 GG: Well. Without. Sight. I. Meant..... I. Did. Not. Mean. To. Bring. Up.... 10:40 GG: .... 10:40 SO: She grins, and opens the book. The text inside is drawn as black lines connecting raised bumps. "I can feel the text with my fingers. It was made this way so that we Archivists could read two texts at once, one with each hand. I can teach you, but it takes time." 10:41 GG: We. Have. A. Bit. Of. Time. Right. Now.... Not. Enough. To. Perhaps. Teach. Me. The. Entire. Language. But.... 10:42 GG: Also. Just. To. Check. Before. I. Enact. Anything. Careless.... Water. And. This. Book? 10:42 GG: I. Will. Not. Have. A. Repeat. Of. The. 50. Tomes. I. Have. In. My. Bookcase. Of. Shame.... 10:43 SO: "Perfectly fine, The pages are a thin sliced treated plastic, and the writing is a dye worked into the plastic in production." 10:44 GG: Ah. Most. Excellent.... I. Do. Not. Know. Why. The. Troll. Land. Dwellers. Could. Not. Be. So. Sensible. With. Their. Books.... 10:45 GG: Now. Then. Please. Proceed. Reading. And. Teaching. If. You. Would. Not. Mind.... 10:45 SO: She shrugs. "From what I understand, most species do not make books intended to be properly slotted into an Archive." 10:46 SO: She flips open the book to the first page. "Give me one of your hands." 10:46 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG places his hand into hers -- 10:48 SO: Libby lifts his hand to her lips, kissing the very tips of his fingers. "For luck," she says, before laying his hand on the page. "Can you feel the raised bumps?" 10:48 GG: Erm... Yes. I. Can.... 10:50 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG feels each bump as he goes over them... -- 10:50 SO: "All right, the bumps are laid out in a pattern of a 4 by 4 square. Sixteen bumps in total. There will always be a bump in the first column and last column, as those are used to connect it to the letters that come before and after. A Sentence begins with four bumps in the front..." She proceeds to give a long winded explanation of the bumps, gently guiding his hands over the letters, and scooting 10:50 SO: a little closer as she does so. 10:53 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG does not seem to notice as he is paying close attention to her words as she explains the system and the alphabet, while focusing on the feeling on his fingertips -- 10:54 SO: "This may be a bit of a complicated book for a first timer. Would you like me to get something that is easier to read?" 10:55 GG: It. Would. Perhaps. Be. Best. To. Start. Off. With. Something. More.... Direct. With. My. Comprehension. Level. With. This. Language.... Though. I. Do. Wish. I. Could. Dive. Into. Reading. About. "Dell." 10:57 SO: She nods, releasing the book, and his hands. She decaptchalogues a different book. This one has a picture of a twink on the cover. "This is the simplest thing I have. It instructs on the way our bodies engage in quick adaptation. It is intended for crechelings, so it is an easier read." 10:58 GG: I. Assume. Crechelings. Is. A. Term. Similiar. To. Grub.... And. Understand. That. It. Is. Not. Meant. To. Mock.... 10:59 SO: "Yes. We are raised in 'creches', which are large groups of 64 'grubs' or 'wigglers' overseen by a 'Crechemaster'." She opens the book, and holds out her hand expectantly. 11:00 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG understands and places his hand into hers again -- 11:01 SO: This book is much easier to read, with very simple language and big letters. The raised bumps are circled in green as well, so you can visually follow along. 11:02 SO: Libby sounds out the words gently, explaining that a twink can eat an animal, and gain genetic advantages that animal has. One page shows a twink eating a fish, and growing gills and fins, and swimming for hours. Another shows a twink eating a bird, and growing wings so it can fly. It repeats like this, with simple examples that are visually impressive. 11:04 GG: Even. At. This. Level. It. Is. Quite. Interesting.... 11:04 GG: Though. A. Bit. Repetitive. For. Learning'S. Sake. 11:05 SO: "Better that you learn in a repetitive manner now, so that certain words common words and pronouns are seared into your memory." 11:05 GG: Very. True. 11:06 SO: "I have a few other books around this level, if you'd like to try one." 11:08 GG: The. Sooner. I. Can. Grasp. This. Language. The. Sooner. I. Can. Better. Understand. Your. People. And. Learn. Its. History.... And. Perhaps. Even. Understand. More. Of. You. As. You. Try. To. Understand. Us.... 11:08 SO: She laughs. "I'm pretty easy to understand, Serios. I just find that my motivations upset you." 11:10 GG: Well. Yes. I. Understand. Why. You. Help. Us.... And. Even. Understand. The. Feelings. You. Have. (As. Best. As. I. Can. Understand. The. Flush. Quadrant.) But. That. Does. Not. Fully. Equate. To. Understanding. You. 11:11 SO: "I don't think you will completely understand me for a long time, my love. I am a prisoner. This time with you is a delightful reprieve before the wardens call me back." 11:12 GG: The. Other. Forces. You. Were. Worried. About. When. You. Expressed. Why. You. Could. Not. Leave. With. Me? 11:14 SO: She nods. "They are permitting me to stay here with you for now, but if I am well enough to travel, they will force me back into the Archives." She's clutching the book tightly. 11:15 GG: I. See.... They. Will. Force. You. Back. Into. A. Duty. You. Did. Not. Choose. But. Was. Forced. Onto. You.... 11:16 SO: She nods. "I know it is unbecoming of me, to try and shirk this duty... I'm sorry." 11:18 GG: If. It. Was. A. Duty. You. Had. Chosen. I. Would. Say. So.... But. Duties. Placed. Onto. Us. By. Others. Have. A. Different.... At. The. Very. Least. I. Can. Sympathise. With. You.... In. Some. Ways. You. Are. Much. Like. Aaisha. 11:18 SO: She laughs. "I don't know, I have better taste in men." 11:19 GG: A. Perhaps. Biased. Thought.... Though. Her. Selection. Of. Mr. Aesona. As. He. Is. Now.... 11:20 GG: .... 11:20 SO: "Serios?" 11:21 GG: Let. Us. Keep. Going. For. Now.... Hopefully. Things. Will. Work. Out. Like. You. Have. Suggested. 11:22 SO: Libby turns to face him a little better. "I am afraid I must ask you to forgive me, though." 11:22 GG: For. What? 11:23 SO: "This." A blush spreading over her cheeks and scalp is the only warning he gets before she clutches his hand tightly and presses her lips against his. 11:25 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG experiences a great deal of confusion... there is a part of him that accepts the embrace, but at the same time after a few seconds there is a recoil of confusion -- 11:25 GG: I.... Erm.... Well.... That.... It. Was.... 11:26 SO: She is blushing, and shaking nervously. "Sorry... Sorry... I know Aaisha will be here soon. And I won't have any time alone with you after that. Not for a long time, and I just wanted..." She trails off, and scratches her scalp anxiously. 11:28 GG: Do.... Not. Apologise.... I.... Well.... I. Can. Understand.... But.... I. Think. I. Need. More. Time. To.... Reflect.... 11:29 SO: "Of course." She sets the book down and releases his hand, and stands up, walking away. "Do you have... like... a hole? i could just go hide in? Forever?" 11:30 GG: ...That. Is. Not.... I. Mean.... No. I. Have. No. Hole. Like.... I.... Libby.... Please.... 11:31 SO: Libby tilts her face towards Serios. "Hmm?" 11:32 GG: I.... Just. Need.... A. Bit. Of. Time.... 11:32 GG: To. Sort. Out. The. Rage.... To. Sort. Out. The. Anger.... To. Sort. Out.... 11:33 GG: It. Was. A. Pleasent. Moment. Though.... 11:33 SO: She smiles ruefully. "I just wanted to kiss you, once, before I went back to being another face in the crowd for you." 11:35 GG: That. Would. Hardly. Be. The. Case.... But. I. Think. I. Need. A. Few. Moments. To. Myself.... I. Will. Go. Into. The. Sections. Of. The. Hive. Still. Filled. With. Water.... Please. Do. Not. Hesitate. To. Contact. Me. Should. A. Need. Arise. 11:35 SO: "All right. Hopefully we'll get a chance to talk again before Aaisha gets here. If not... It was lovely." 11:36 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG absconds into the hatch to the lower hive -- Category:Libby Category:Serios